The Unexpected Fate
by TomFeltonslovex3
Summary: I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my story of how I ended falling in love with Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The beginning of everything

I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my story of how I ended falling in love with Scorpius. Scorpius _Malfoy._

My story begins in platform 9 ¾ where I'm going off to my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father starts talking about disinheriting me if I am not in Gryffindor, when my mind and eyes trail to something else. A blond, silver eye boy which seems my same height, he seems fun to be around. I notice how respectfully he listens to his dad, not like me because I am completely ignoring my dad. But hey! Don't blame me, I don't want to be listening to his Gryffindor pride, and well the blond boy got my entire attention.

"I see you caught an eye of who Malfoy is." What? So that is the famous Malfoy, my dad never seems to shut up about?

"Look Rosie" he continues, "I want you to make sure to beat him in every test. Oh and thank God you inherited your mom's brain traits" my mom quickly smiled lightly.

"Ron please, don't make Rosie turn against him so fast, they haven't started school yet!" my mother Hermione said, trying to make my dad agree at least not to start cursing Draco in front of me.

I have always known that my Dad's weakness is my mom, she always gets him to agree with her so easily. My dad smiles weakly and nods.

"Fine, I'm sorry sweetie, but remember not to get to close to him, you can't imagine how not of a good friend he is going to be." My mom grabbed my dad's hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Oh gosh, I turn around just in time preventing to see the kissy session my parents seem always to have in front of me. When I turn Albus almost knocks me down when he throws himself on top of me in a way of greeting.

"ROSIE ROSIE ROSIE" he practically yells, many people turned to see who the crazy kid was yelling top of his lungs a name. I felt a blush when I noticed the blond silver eyes boy turned too, and had a what-the-hell-who-is-screaming face. I guess my family can get pretty loud sometimes.

"Hey Albus, long time no see" I said, because in fact it was weeks ago I hadn't seen Albus, he is my favorite cousin. Albus and I are so close that we practically can read each other's mind. I feel it's great to have a person you can rely on always. We are hoping to be chosen in Gryffindor and be together all Hogwarts years. We want this school experience to be enjoyed together.

"Rose I have to admit, what if I am not chosen in Gryffindor and instead in Slytherin?" he asks me. I can see he is nervous.

"Look Albus, you don't have to worry. At least your dad will not disinherit you." I sigh. Why can't my father put his Gryffindor pride away for a while, I guess I really want to be in Gryffindor because of many reasons and one is to not let my dad down.

"He is only kidding; of course he will not disinherit you! You are practically his precious rose" Albus assured. Well I hope I could actually believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Hogwarts Express

Albus and I were looking for a compartment to settle our stuff. Every compartment was so full, we walked by like 6 and they were completely filled with kids.

"Ugh seriously, I'm tired" and when I said that we finally found a place to be. When we entered, I saw the blond, silver eyes boy from earlier. I grabbed Albus' arm and whispered a quick "Let's go find another place". He shook his head and said "C'mon Rosie, we must get to know this guy before judging him" I guess he was right but I couldn't just go in and socialize with the kid my dad just told me to get away from.

"But you heard my dad-"

"Your dad judges him just because he is a Malfoy, and remember that we are nice kids, let's just find out who he is"

"Fine, but not for much" I told him.

When we entered the room completely, the blond shut his book which I couldn't determine what the title was and stared at us. There were like 5 seconds of awkward silence when the three of us just stared, Al and I stared at him, and he stared at us. The silence broke when he finally decided to talk.

"So, I see that you decided to stop the murmur and came in." he said not sounding happy at all at his new company. I didn't know what to say, I was astounded by his eyes. I have never seen such beautiful eyes. Instead it was Albus who decided to reply.

"Yes, about that it was nothing, so anyways can we be here?" Albus asked politely.

"Well you already enter; I don't really care, unless you try to make some chit chat with me which I will not appreciate while I'm reading, Potter and Weasley." He didn't sound at ALL happy for his new company. And what is weird is that he knows us, he knows I'm a Weasley and that Albus is a Potter, is it that obvious? Our family traits must be really strong.

"I see that you already know us" Albus said. He gives me a push in my arm, and I don't know why. Then I get it, I haven't said a word since we got in. I bet he thinks the cat ate my tongue or something. The thing is I don't know what to say.

"It is pretty obvious if you haven't seen yourselves in a mirror you are exactly the replica of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" he commented, before turning to read his book again.

Albus turned to face me and made a he-is-not-that-bad smile, I rolled my eyes and followed Albus to seat. We started talking about the sorting hat, while I kept glancing looks at the blond kid, capturing every movement of his hands while reading: how he turns the pages and how delicate he holds on the book. Of course I glanced at him while Albus was not looking. Then the worst thing happened, the woman with the candy and snacks passed by our compartment but didn't stop.

"Blimey!" Al said, "I wanted some Bertie Botts, well I guess I should go find that lady" And before I could argue with him and tell him that I should accompany him, he closed the door and went running looking for the lady. Perfect! This is much more awkward than every other awkward moments in the whole world. My mind is going crazy with questions. Should I talk to him? Should I introduce my first name, because he clearly knows my last name? Should I leave? I think he seems my struggling in my mind, when he opens his mouth to speak but closes it deciding not to say anything.

"No go ahead, continue." I tell him. He does me a weird look face. So I continue

"What were you going to say?" I ask. He completely ignores me, so I ask again.

"Could you please stop staring and let me read, I have time for stalkers later but right now I would like to concentrate" he replied very meanly. What a cruel boy! I guess he did notice my staring, Oh boy.

I don't know what to say, so I just nod and turn to read my book again. What is the problem with Albus? He will have serious trouble with me, and now the blond kid with the beautiful eyes thinks I'm a stalker. Albus should be here by now; I don't understand anything I'm reading because I am not entirely concentrated with my book. I guess I will have to read Pride and Prejudice later.


End file.
